video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Perils of Penelope Pitstop
|catalogue number = VC1007 |rating = |running time = 59 minutes}} The Perils of Penelope Pitstop is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd June 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. It contains two episodes from the "Perils of Penelope Pitstop" cartoon show which is made by Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. in 1969. Description The beautiful, rich innocent Penelope Pitstop is the heroine of this cartoon delight. She is the ward of seemingly kind Sylvester Sneekly, who is in fact, a villain in disguise. He resorts to every trick to try and inherit Penelope's wealth. Fortunately, she is protected by the Ant Hill Mob who always manage to rescue their heroine at the very moment of her most dire peril. Episodes # Jungle Jeopardy # The Terrible Trolley Trap Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Hanna-Barbera Zooming H-B logo from 1969 to 1971 Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:Gary Owens (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Narrator) Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎